Deadpool VS Mask
Deadpool VS Mask is the 118th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Deadpool from Marvel Comics and The Mask from the series of the same name in a battle between wacky comic book killers. Deadpool was reprised by Curtis Arnott (Takahata101) and Mask was voiced by Kyle Igneczi. Description Make sure you've got good 4th wall insurance for this exciting episode of DEATH BATTLE! Interlude The RoosterTeeth logo is shown, then abruptly paused. Boomstick: You sure this is gonna work? This'll shut him up for good? Wiz: Trust me, it's the perfect plan. Boomstick: Okay then, let's get started. The RoosterTeeth logo is resumed. (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: To most of us, the laws of reality are unbending rules we never question. Boomstick: Even for us. But for some people, they are more like... guidelines. Wiz: Such as Deadpool, Marvel's merc with a micropenis. Boomstick: And The Mask, a total chad who just oozes big dick energy. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick looking off in anticipation.) Wiz: Huh... Could've sworn that would get his attention. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win- (Deadpool's animated avatar pops on the screen.) Deadpool: My third Death Battle! HA! Wait, what was that about a micropenis? Deadpool Wiz: Every famous superhero has a special something that makes them recognizable. Some are gothic knights of darkness, a showcase of order versus chaos. Some are instantly relatable, a prime example of an average person in a not-so-average world. Boomstick: And some are shoved in your face over and over and OVER AGAIN until you just can’t take it anymore! (An animated avatar of Deadpool appears on-screen.) Deadpool: Aw, shucks! Are you talking about me? You’re such a sweet talker! Boomstick: GO AWAY. Deadpool: We've been through this, but why stop a good thing? Hi, I'm Wade Wilson, masterful mercenary and twice robbed of winning People Magazine’s "Sexiest Man Alive" award. Way back, I got stuck in a seriously shitty situation called Cancer, the worst supervillain, but then the good folks of Department K offered me a cure! Sounded great, until I learned the big plot twist. Wiz: Department K was actually a sect of the Weapon X program, a top-secret project for crafting super-soldiers by any means necessary. Boomstick: They shot Wade up with fifty CCs of hot, creamy Wolverine juice. It gave him the same crazy healing factor, but also turned his face into an improv comedy prop. Weasel: You look like an avocado had sex with an older, more disgusting avocado. Wade: Yeah... Wiz: After escaping in gruesome fashion, Wade resumed his life as a mercenary, taking the name, Deadpool. Boomstick: He's got your standard superhuman buffs. Super strength, super speed, super toughness, the works, but he put that super swagger to use as an expert martial artist. Though it's hard to tell sometimes, 'cause he lets himself get hit a lot. Deadpool: Hey, when you have a healing factor that would make even Logan's nuclear-charred adamantium skeleton blush, you let yourself nosh on a lead sandwich every once in a while. I've survived gunshot wounds, impalement, organ destruction, soupifacation, and even freaking disintegration. Good luck trying to take me out! Wiz: Don't take all the credit for yourself. You know you were cursed with everlasting life by Thanos during some of that. Deadpool: Yeah, well, me and Space Grimace have a really deep relationship... 'bout as deep as I am in his girlfriend, hey-yo! Boomstick: Good thing Thanos removed the curse so we could violently murder you. Wiz: An impulse I deeply empathize with. Deadpool: Well, as much as I liked getting resurrected after that, I like doing the opposite to other people even more. As in killing them. With weapons, especially my lovely Golden Girls, Bea and Arthur. Boomstick: That would be his katanas, which are almost unbreakable thanks to an energy field from his suit. Fully charged, they can even cut The Hulk. Wiz: Even then, Deadpool is a walking arsenal, with enough machine guns, sniper rifles, grenades, rocket launchers, tranquilizers, etc, to take out a small country. Deadpool: And if I'm feeling cute, I might delete you later with any one of the wacky weapons of mass destruction I picked up on my misadventures. Like, a gun that wipes you from history, the actual Venom symbiote, and the seventh infinity stone, the Continuity Gem. It rewrites canon itself, and could even make Wiz and Boomstick bearable co-hosts... I mean, maybe. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Oh yeah? Well, let's go over some of these feats of yours. Take it away, Wiz. Wiz: With pleasure. Deadpool has showcased his impressive super strength when at one point he stood up straight without aid based on Deadpool's canon weight and examining the distribution of mass here. We can deduce his legs can support 210 pounds or just under a hundred kilograms. Deadpool: Wait, what? Boomstick: Oh! Or how 'bout the time he held up this pistol. That's a Desert Eagle mark-19, which weighs 72 whole ounces. Amazing. Deadpool: Guys, what the hell? You know I can kick people through concrete walls and yank around a six-ton helicopter, right? Wiz: Here we can see him running much like typical human beings run and the average male running speed is about 9.4 kilometers per hour. Deadpool: Hey, hey, hey! I was outrunning a goddamn airplane, do you know how fast airplanes are? Jesus H. Christ almighty, do some research for once, you frauds! Wiz: Jokes aside, Deadpool can move faster than the eye can track. He's caught Captain America's Shield, which Cap can throw fast enough to slice through tanks. He's even dodged the electric powered mutant Surge's lightning blasts. If these are anything like the leaders of real lightning, they could be moving over 98,000 meters per second. Boomstick: Deadpool's a tough son of a b*tch, too. He survived a sunburn from a freaking space laser, getting crushed under the Chrysler building and an explosion that cratered an entire city block. Just look at the size of that. Wiz: Measuring the crater's volume and applying statistics for pulverization of rock, the explosion must've equaled about 130 tons of TNT. Boomstick: That's like getting hit in the face with 22 monster trucks driving at top speed. All at the same time. Wiz: But Deadpool isn't perfect, far from it, obviously. Unlike Wolverine, his chemically induced healing factor isn't a natural evolution, and so it seriously damaged his brain, which explains a lot. Boomstick: This guy isn't just annoying as balls. He's legit insane. Talk about a terrible combination. Wiz: Well, Deadpool's insanity leads him to talk to seemingly invisible people, namely the writers and editors of each comic book he's in. Boomstick; I mean, is it really insanity if it's true? That's even how he got rid of the Continuity Gem, by literally handing it over to the editors. Wiz: While his broken mind and daredevil attitude makes him incredibly unpredictable, it can often put him in over his head. Plus, while his healing factor is quite potent, it's not an instant quick fix. Boomstick: That's why he prefers to reattach his limbs, rather than wait for them to regrow. Popup: The fastest time Deadpool took to regrow his head was thirteen minutes. Simply reattaching limbs takes a matter of seconds, unless a lot of his body needs to be regrown. Blind Al: Am I crazy, or it's your hand really small? Wiz: That's... not pleasant. Boomstick: His biggest weakness though is that he's a dumb internet meme and he should feel bad about it. Wiz: And using this mathematical formula, taking account of Deadpool's abundance and media, we can quantify exactly how dumb he is. (memes + gringe + lmao + Ryan Reynolds + Deathstroke rip-off ÷ Unicorn fetish ÷ oversaturation x chimichangas x Rod Liefeld x Takahata101 x actual cancer ÷ cosplayed more than Harley Quinn Lies= Deadpool, disgust= Deadpool, trash= Deadpool N= Y where hope, N= truth and, Y= Deadpool) Deadpool: You know, I've done this "DEATH BATTLE!" bullshit three times now, and can I just say, I hope you douchebags never change. I love it! I'll be over there, chomping on popcorn and chimichangas while your heads explode trying to figure out how I could possibly lose this one. Toodles! Wiz: Good riddance. Boomstick: Deadpool may be an annoying clown who has menaced Marvel's good and bad side for decades, but he's also had sex with my mom over a hundred times and made her moan— hey, hey, who changed the prompter!? Deadpool: (wildly whooping ala Curly) '' '''Boomstick: Come back here, you sunnuva b*tch!' The Mask Wiz: Psychologist Carl Jung once described the persona as “a kind of mask”, designed on the one hand, to make a definite impression on others, and the other, to conceal the true nature of the individual. Boomstick: Uh, right! Wiz: Basically, who we are on the inside is different than who we are on the outside, but what if putting on a mask could actually reveal what was underneath it? Boomstick: Underneath the mask? Y-you mean your face? Wiz: I... don't even know how to start to answer that. Boomstick: Use your mouth, it's on your face. Well, while Wiz is trying to figure out how masks work, dumbass, let's talk about one mask in particular, [https://the-mask.fandom.com/wiki/The_Mask_(object) The Mask]. Wiz: Its origins are shrouded in mystery. Some say it was used as a part of an African tribal ritual. Others say it was created by Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. Boomstick: Who knows and who cares? It wound up in the hands of Stanley Ipkiss, the schlubbiest, dorkiest loser this side of Deadpool. Deadpool: Regenerating degenerates have feelings too, you know! Wiz: Curious, Stanley donned the mask, and was transformed from an everyman to a superman. The Mask: Sssssmokin'! Wiz: And now he's a big green cartoon character the media dubbed "Big Head". Boomstick: But you can just call him "The Mask". With his newfound powers, Stanley would take on the mob, get the girl, and live happily ever after, right? Wiz: Don't let the family movie fool you. Sorry, movies. I always forget that second one. Boomstick: Don't blame ya. This ain't your silly Steamboat Willie shenanigans. Get ready for some good old-fashioned hardcore violence! Wiz: See, the mask itself is alive, and it desires nothing more than absolute carnage. By tapping into its wearer's repressed id, it can turn a nebbish nobody like Stanley into a rampaging serial killer. Popup: While the living mask grants its power to anyone who wears it, only those who can "swing into the madness" can truly use its full potential. Boomstick: Complete with Bugs Bunny powers! Horrifying. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: Meta-fictional combat scientists, like myself, have long speculated about a unifying theory that could explain the source of The Mask's powers. We call this phenomenon: Toon Force. Think of characters such as Bugs Bunny, Popeye, and Michael Jordan. A being that wields Toon Force seems capable of accomplishing almost anything they desire so long as they find it humorous. With this power, The Mask can manipulate the laws of physics whenever he likes, even breaking the 4th wall. Boomstick: Oh god, no, he can break it too? You never said anything 'bout that, and now we've got two of 'em. Pinkie Pie's arm pops out of nowhere. Pinkie Pie: Don't forget about me...! Boomstick punches Pinkie Pie, and confetti sprays out. Boomstick: TWO of them. Wiz: Ahem, regardless, Toon Force allows The Mask to summon any kind of weapon imaginable from thin air. Boomstick: Everything from oversized guns and rocket launchers, to whoopee cushions, dynamite, anvils, hell, anything from the good fellas at ACME. Wiz: Toon Force users can manipulate their bodies in any way they like, whether it be stretching their limbs, inflating themselves like a balloon or shape-shifting into giant monsters. Boomstick: And best of all, you can't really hurt a Toon. Well, at least, not in a normal way. Wiz: Right, it's not that The Mask has a specific healing factor or some such, it's more like he can just say "no" to damage. Boomstick: He's had holes blown in him, had his head cut up, stripped his own flesh from his bones, and was blown up into a bloody pulp. He can outpace Lobo, remember him? 'Cause he doesn't need to wait for his body to heal, it just happens. Wiz: However the scariest thing about The Mask's use of Toon Force is how it affects the world around him. In most cases, the rules of Toon Force are applied to the user and whomever or whatever the force has effected. Boomstick: This even happens in the movie. The Mask spins Tina Carlyle around so fast she becomes a whirlwind. Boomstick: Man, look at her go! Wiz: But in the true canon of The Mask, this is not the case, and this leads to some, well... horrific imagery. The Mask can pick up cars and knock over buildings with ease. He can dodge point-blank bullets and run fast enough to set the ground on fire. He has survived massive explosions, giant robots, and being kicked in the testicles so hard, he flew. Boomstick: Out of all the gore in those comics, that is the worst thing I've seen yet. But remember what we said before about him fighting Lobo, the guy who ate a city? Wiz: At one point, Lobo and The Mask raced around the entire planet several times in the span of just a few seconds, and then crashed into each other in an absolutely gargantuan blast. Based on their after trail rings, and given an estimated timeframe of less than half a minute, which fits, given the context, they must have been going over nine million meters per second. Boomstick: Ah, what a couple of scamps. Wiz: There's only one way to really stop the Mask, and that's by removing the mask itself. Boomstick: Good luck trying, the only way is if the wearer has already decided to let it come off, and with the power it gives, who'd want to? Wiz: Technically the conscious of the person the Mask possesses still exists, and could be reasoned with or tricked into removing the mask. Popup: In the alternative-canon cartoon and film, the mask has been forcibly removed from children and animals. However, it's likely that their innocent nature and lack of unnatural bloodlust meant their connection to the mask was weaker than normal. Boomstick: Like when Lobo threw a guilt bomb at him after he murdered hundreds of people. Wiz: But The Mask itself has an astronomically powerful influence on its host. Boomstick: Right, I mean who doesn't like letting loose every once in a while. We've covered a lot of vicious murderers on the show, but I've never seen one who has as much fun with it as The Mask. The Mask: Let's rock this joint! Death Battle We see a tall building as we then see the top of it. Suddenly, we see Wade Wilson aka Deadpool crashing from a window as he was trying to grab the enchanted mask. The moment then turns to slow-motion. Deadpool: Yup, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got in this mess. But there's only enough funding for a few minutes of animation, so we're skipping that part. The slow-motion ends as Deadpool then falls down while letting out the iconic Goofy holler. He ends up crashing through the top of a passing bus with the mask underneath, leaving a silhouette- imprint. (*Cues: Goodbye, Chimichanga - Therewolf Media*) For a second, the bus explodes as a green tornado caught Deadpool and throws him to an alleyway as from the tornado once it cleared, The Mask now appears. The Mask: Ssssmokin'! Deadpool gets up from the alleyway. Deadpool: Alright, Majora's mistake! You got one chance to take that off! Deadpool brings out his guns, The Mask is shocked at Deadpool threatening him, he then drops the expression and then quickly brings out his own guns, only to be balloon guns. The Green-faced lunatic then blows them up till they pop, turning into multiple real firearms. The Mask: Penis metaphor! He unloads all his ammo at the mercenary with overkill. Deadpool: Huh? Deadpool gets shot in the chest, but heals in seconds, he then brings out his twin swords and slices through The Mask's firearms and his head as it is sent flying into the air until it lands backward on his neck, he turns his body backward as well to right it. The Mask: Woo! What a ride! Deadpool sighs in irritation as he is then punched by The Mask's boxing glove. He then punches again, his head turning into Ivan Drago from Rocky IV. The Mask: (ala Drago) I must break you. He stretch punches Deadpool as the merc winces, but nothing happens, it then shoots in from another angle and punches him several times, the repeated punches begin to crack the very screen presenting the fight. Deadpool sees an opportunity to turn the fight around as he dives through the fragile screen. The Mask is left alone for only a moment in perplexity until he returns with the Continuity Gem. Deadpool: Got it! The Mask puts on a pair of nerd glasses. The Mask: (Nerd voice) Actually, that's not canon! Deadpool: Let's just say, I know the right people. With this Continuity Gem, I can rewrite anything I need fixing. In the backgound, potential alternate endings have been shown to past Death Battles: Link VS Cloud, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Goku VS Superman 2, Yang VS Tifa, and Gaara VS Toph. Deadpool: I could stop Hitler from being born, rewrite the Star Wars prequels, or make you take off that mask! The Mask's hands reach up and begin to pull on his face. The Mask: Nnnnoooo! Stop it! Nooo! Deadpool: This is over. He snaps his fingers, we then see the two as storyboard drawings, now reduced to still frames and lines to denote activity. The Mask: Oh ho ho, wow! You weren't kidding! Deadpool: Aw, beans! We're in the storyboards? The Mask: Oh chum, I think that zany stunt of yours ran out the budget. He opens his pocket, a moth flies out. The Mask: Can't make the scene if you don't have the green. Lucky for you... He pulls in a light bulb and places it over his head. The Mask: ...I have an idea! Together, and restricted to cheap live-action cosplay, the pair concoct a number of inane schemes to raise some additional money. From door-to-door salesmanship, to selling Wade's bathwater, to being gamers asking for donations, and playing competitive poker. Finally, as Wade searches the couch of a guy's home, who the Mask has at gunpoint, he finds a dollar. Deadpool: Ah, that's it! Honeybun, we're good to go! The Mask gives a thumbs up. The fight turns back to animation, the two now in a western standoff under a stormy sky. They glare each other down ready to draw. But instead of guns, they both pull out a Continuity Gem. Deadpool: What? Where did you get that? The Mask: Oh-ho-ho, Jack. I'm already wearing it! He tosses it aside and laughs maniacally as his head grows and turns more freaky. His opponent by contrast, looks on sadly as we then cut to black from Deadpool's mask socket. Deadpool (singing to the tune of "Part of Your World" from the Little Mermaid): ''♫ ''Look at this guy, he isn't me. Although the internet thinks he might be. Perhaps I've gone too far, far from my reality. ♫ He seals the Continuity Gem in an envelope and lets a postman Mask whisk it away. Deadpool: ♫ I'll do this right, I'm not a joke, what even is a chimichangaaaaa- ♫ Rumba music begins, The Mask, now donning a samba attire, shimmies towards Deadpool; he soon turns his maracas into chainsaws. The two fighters pace every step and action to the rumba beat. The katana is kicked out of his grasp, but Deadpool still refuses to give in, firing a volley of bullets that are only absorbed by The Mask. Said rounds are then spat back out, punching numerous holes in Wade, who has as both arms shorn off in a clean upward strike, he then spins and cuts Deadpool's body to pieces, his head flies into the air and The Mask catches it. Deadpool: Fuck you. The Mask pulls a giant nuke with the term "Fat Lady" spray-painted on it out of his pocket and holds a magnifying glass to the timer, which counts down from five seconds. The Mask: Indeed. It finishes the countdown, but nothing happens, the two look at each other, The Mask taps it and it goes off in a mammoth explosion. We see two piles of dust, blown away by a fan next to The Mask, who is reclining in a lounge chair. The screen irises out, he holds it open. The Mask: Hahahaha, who's next? KO! Results (*Cues: Goodbye, Chimichanga - Therewolf Media again*) Boomstick: Yes! He's gone! He's finally gone! He can never bother us again! He pauses. Boomstick: ...Why don't I feel as awesome as I should? Wiz: To be fair, given his more robust history, Deadpool held a solid advantage in experience and skill. He was relatively smarter and more... mentally put together in comparison. So it's possible he could've outsmarted The Mask if given the chance. Popup: Deadpool's carbonadium sword would not cancel the Mask's regenerative abilities. Carbonadium works by exposing regenerating cells to radioactivity that cancels their healing properties, but the Mask's invulnerability works differently. Boomstick: Yes, if that chance was never gonna come. He had some really cool feats of strength and speed, but The Mask blew him out of the water. Like, who cares that Deadpool pulled around a six ton copter when The Mask knocked over a building weighing over a thousand tons? And comparing their speed, he's a hundred times faster, too. Like, there's no contest. Wiz: Not to mention, the size of the blast from The Mask and Lobo's collision equals 322 teratons of TNT. Trillions of times greater than Deadpool's asteroid feat. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Wiz, stop, none of that matters, this is stupid. We pit Deadpool against a cartoon god. Like you said, The Mask could just say "no" to damage. Deadpool couldn't even really hurt him! This whole thing was a blowout, a total stomp. Wiz: No... I mean... I guess you're right. We're supposed to be impartial and we went too far, but Boomstick, it's too late to change it. Boomstick: There's no way to "mask" what we've done. Wiz: The winner is- (Mask's arm comes out of the screen, slapping the letter Deadpool mailed during the battle into Boomstick's face.) Boomstick: What the hell? He opens it. Deadpool's voice: Dear Wiz and Boomstick, I know our relationship has been a rocky one, but I just wanted to say, thanks. Thanks, for helping me rediscover who I am. Who I really am. The past decade of memes and cosplays and Hot Topic shirts changed me, and I couldn't see it on my own. You made me remember my true self, missing feet and all, and with some help from this royalty-free Sarah McLachlan rip-off song, I hope you can find, in your hearts, your true selves too. Sayonara, DEATH BATTLE!, sayonara. Boomstick: I can't believe I'm saying this Wiz, but, I wish he was still around! Wiz: Yeah. Me too. Boomstick shakes the envelope, causing the Continuity Gem to fall into his hand. Wiz: OH NO!!! Deadpool appears in a flash of light, back from the dead thanks to Wiz and Boomstick's wish. Deadpool: OH YES!!!! Wiz and Boomstick scream and make a run for it while The Mask's arm can be seen pulling down an image of himself. The Mask: The winner is me! Hahahaha! Original Track The song used for the fight is "Goodbye, Chimichanga" by Therewolf Media. The track itself switches between genres, from a fast-paced jazzy piece reminiscent of mobster fight scenes, a casual acoustic guitar, wild west standoff fiddles, somber orchestra (the music of Part of your World), conga music (the music of Cuban Pete), and a casual tropical theme, reflecting the random and brutal personalities both Deadpool and the Mask display. The title itself seems to reflect how Wiz and Boomstick planned said fight to get rid of Deadpool once and for all. The album’s cover art is that of Deadpool’s face on a circular green spiral, presumably in reference to the Mask's tornado, surrounded by knives. Trivia *The connections between Deadpool and the Mask are that they are both comedic comic book anti-heroes with the power of Toon Force and are known for breaking the fourth wall. Both are also known for being incredibly brutal fighters that are nearly impossible to kill. They were also both once ordinary people that gained superpowers which turned them insane, and have a similar sense of absurd and violent humor within their characters and comic series. *This is the 11th Marvel VS non-DC episode, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy, Ultron VS Sigma and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the fourth episode to be animated in a hand-drawn style,, after Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai and Mario VS Sonic (2018). **In addition, it is also the second episode to be filmed in live-action, after Nightwing VS Daredevil, as well as the first to utilize multiple forms of media in a single episode. *This is the fifth Community Death Battle that became an official episode, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, and with the next one being All Might VS Might Guy. *This is ninth Anti-Hero themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Wario VS King Dedede, Ghost Rider VS Lobo and Sasuke VS Hiei. *This is the 17th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Ganondorf VS Dracula. **This is the tenth episode to feature a returning winner, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Ganondorf VS Dracula. **This is the sixth episode to have a returning winner lose, after Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Ganondorf VS Dracula. **This is the second episode to feature a combatant who returned twice, after Black Panther VS Batman. * During the battle, Deadpool showed potential alternate endings to several controversial episodes that have happened in the past, including Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman 2, Yang VS Tifa, Rogue VS Wonder Woman and Gaara VS Toph. ** The art for the alternate endings can be viewed here. * This is the first episode to show a combatant who knows that they met their match, as everyone else who ultimately lost chose to fight to the bitter end. * When Deadpool sings a parody of "Part of Your World", this may be a reference to Deadpool The Musical 2 - Ultimate Disney Parody!, which Deadpool in this video sings another parody of the same music. * An atomic bomb reading "Fat Lady" is both a reference to the Fat Man bomb that exploded Nagasaki and the phrase "It isn't over until the fat lady sings". * The words "Chick Chicka Boom." can be seen on the count down screen of the "Fat Lady" bomb after the count down is finished. This is a reference to the Cuban Pete song the Mask sings during the Movie. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles. Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:Traditionally animated Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Live Action Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances